


FSN X FGO

by Bravemaridin



Series: Fate Drabbles [1]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bravemaridin/pseuds/Bravemaridin
Summary: This is my first story on this site and I  hope you enjoy





	FSN X FGO

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on this site and I hope you enjoy

FSN X FGO  
A/N at the end of drabble.  
They’d just reyshifted back after their latest mission which happened to be in Feudal Japan.  
“Phew!” Archer grunted, “ Dressing like this was getting tiring.”  
“I wasn’t hallucinating!” Shakespeare squealed,” YOU’RE SO HOT!!!”

Mini Cu waddles up to Emiya cutely.   
“You want to be picked up?” Emiya asks. “Alright”  
Cu protests, but it is too late as he’s already been picked up.  
RIP!  
He struggles before freeing himself and splitting the kimono Archer was wearing cleanly through the middle.   
“GAH!”  
Blank stares, then…. “You’re…. you’re a girl?!?!?!?!” Lancer and Caster Cu screech together.  
Emiya then realizes just how badly Mini Cu had torn through his kimono. ‘Well Shit’, he thought, ‘I’m going to have So Many QUESTIONS.”


End file.
